For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H05-248975 (Patent Document 1) discloses a pressure sensor comprising a bridge circuit, and a semiconductor pressure sensor circuit where an offset adjustment circuit is inserted in a circuit loop of the bridge circuit are shown. This offset adjustment circuit has a configuration where resistors in parallel connection can be connected between two nodes in which a part of the circuit loop is opened, and it is selected which resistor to be connected by opening and closing a switch element, so that a variable resistor looks like being connected equivalently between nodes. Meanwhile, the opening and closing information of the switch element is memorized in an EEPROM (Electronically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory).
In addition, in Fujikura Ltd., “FPN, FGN-6 Data Sheet”, [on line], [searched on Nov. 19, 2007], Internet <URL: www.fujikura.co.jp/00/sensor/jpn/j_pdf/j_fpngn.pdf> (Non-Patent Document 1), the specifications of a sensor element for gauge pressure consisting of a bridge circuit are shown. It is described that, in this sensor element, a part of the circuit loop of the bridge circuit is opened, and when to performing an offset adjustment of the bridge circuit, a zero balance trimmer resistor (VR0) of, for example, 200Ω is inserted into this opened part.